


Ele se importa?

by Liz_Eden



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, What if?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesmo após o nascimento de Trunks, Bulma sentia que ela e o bebê nada significavam para Vegeta; cujo objetivo era apenas treinar e tornar-se cada vez mais forte. Mas será que seus temores eram fundados apenas em suas impressões sobre o Príncipe dos Saiyajins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ele se importa?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo _Dragon Ball Z_ e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _Dragon Ball Z_ , suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Akira Toriyama. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, Jump Comics e Toei Animation.

Estava um dia abafado e quente na cidade d'Oeste. Bulma trabalhava no conserto da câmara gravitacional que Vegeta havia quebrado pela milésima vez. Não aguentava mais aquilo... Estava farta de ficar remendando os pedaços daquela maldita nave. Quando o painel de controle dava defeito ou a mesma se quebrava, ele ordenava ao pai dela que deixasse de lado tudo o que estava fazendo para consertar os estragos. E ele não podia negar-lhe nada, ou corria o risco de ser morto. Enquanto esteve grávida e de resguardo, ela não podia ajudar-lhe muito, mas agora que Trunks já havia completado um ano, poderia poupa-lhe desses serviços extras. Sentia pena do velho cientista, pois ele tinha outros equipamentos nos quais gostava de trabalhar e ela não queria que as exigências daquele Saiyajin lhe aborrecessem mais. Afinal, ele estava ali por culpa dela. Ela o havia convidado para ficar em sua casa depois que voltaram de Namek.

Após o nascimento de Trunks, sua vida havia se resumido ao papel de mãe e cientista que trabalhava feito uma escrava, consertando os danos da câmara, os robôs para treino, confeccionando novos uniformes de batalha... Não andava desarrumada por aí, mas há muito não tinha um tempo só seu, para ir ao cabeleireiro, fazer as unhas, comprar as roupas que gostava, visitar os amigos. Sentia falta disso... E nem após conseguir tudo o que desejava, ele nem ao menos lhe agradecia. Aquilo fazia o seu sangue ferver de raiva, mas de nada adiantava, porque sabia que ele preferiria morrer a ser gentil com ela. Nem mesmo naquele noite, a única vez em que ficaram juntos, ele lhe dissera palavras de ternura, enquanto faziam amor. Ele a possuiu como um animal e ela retribuíra àquele desejo; mas mais do que por pura paixão, porque o amava profundamente. Havia sentido um pouco de medo quando constatara esse sentimento... Medo porque era difícil admitir para si mesma o que estava lhe acontecendo, da reação de Yamcha ao descobrir tudo e como ele reagiria (se atacasse Vegeta, correria um sério risco de morte), mas seu maior temor era o de que não viesse a ser correspondida. E mesmo agora com filho dele nos braços, não tinha certeza nenhuma.

Vegeta estava completamente obcecado com a ideia de poder superar Goku, de se tornar um Super Saiyajin... E ela era um dos meios para que ele conseguisse isso... Ela e a câmara gravitacional que seu pai havia construído.

Tirando o boné que protegia sua visão do contato direto do sol, Bulma enxugou o suor que lhe escorria pela testa. Olhando para cima, não percebeu que a alguns metros abaixo, ao pé da alta escada de madeira ao qual estava apoiada, o bebê Trunks se aproximava. Travesso, o pequeno engatinhava, atraído pela chave de fenda que estava do outro lado. Com sua anormal força para uma simples criança, ele puxou a escada pelo último degrau, fazendo com que ela se inclinasse e perdesse o equilíbrio lá de cima. Sentindo aquele frio na barriga causado pelo susto e a iminente queda, ela fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance naquele momento: gritou e fechou os olhos.

Naquele momento, sentiu que estava sendo amparada não pelo chão duro e a dor da queda, mas pelos braços fortes que ela já conhecia. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar duro de Vegeta, que a encarava carrancudo:

\- Mulher estúpida, o que pensa que está fazendo?

 _"Estúpida?"_ Ela estava se matando dia e noite para consertar aquela câmara enorme e era assim que ele lhe respondia? Sentindo a raiva subir-lhe à cabeça, ela retrucou:

\- Me coloque no chão!

Com uma carranca, ele atendeu seu pedido. E tirando o boné, ela continuou:

\- Estou trabalhando duro para consertar essa sua câmara gravitacional idiota, é isso o que estou fazendo! Tenho trabalhado sem parar, deixando várias das minhas responsabilidades de lado, para atender às suas ordens! Mas fique sabendo que esta será a última vez, está ouvindo? A última!

E girando os calcanhares, entrou na casa a fim de esperar que a raiva passasse. Foi quando sentiu seus olhos queimarem pelas lágrimas que queriam cair. Mas não iria chorar por ele, pois embora não parecesse, também tinha o seu próprio orgulho.

Subindo as escadas correndo em direção ao quarto, decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar. Achou que a água quente do chuveiro, sob a qual ficou por um longo tempo, a ajudariam a se acalmar, levando embora todos aqueles sentimentos contraditórios que lutavam dentro dela, toda aquela frustração... As batalhas que ele enfrentava poderiam ser bem diferentes, mas as dela eram justamente aquelas...

Ao sair, enquanto enxugava os cabelos molhados com uma toalha felpuda, ouviu um choro de bebê no bercinho de Trunks, que mantinha bem ali.

_"Oh não, Trunks! Eu me esqueci dele!"_

Ao se aproximar do berço correndo, o encontrou lá dentro se contorcendo e chorando. Quem o deixara ali? A porta estava trancada... Uma corrente de ar frio respondeu às suas perguntas: a janela, que também estava fechada, se encontrava agora aberta. Ele estivera ali.

Bulma pegou o bebê, trocou a fralda, deu de mamar e depois o ninou até que dormisse. Deitou um pouco para ler, mas vencida pelo cansaço acabou adormecendo também. Já era noite quando despertou, sentindo-se restabelecida.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou os pais na cozinha, jantando. Sua mãe brincava com Trunks e seu pai assistia ao noticiário, enquanto comia. O cansaço era visível no rosto do velho cientista, mas parecia manter seu bom humor, como sempre.

\- Oh, Bulma! Dormiu bem? O jantar já está servido!

\- Obrigada mamãe, mas não tenho fome. – puxou uma cadeira enquanto via o filho sorrindo e respondendo às brincadeiras dela – Trunks já mamou?

\- Oh sim e arrotou pouco antes de você descer. Só estou brincando um pouquinho com ele antes de botá-lo para dormir.

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e hesitou antes de fazer a próxima pergunta:

\- E... Onde está Vegeta?

\- Na câmara gravitacional. – o pai respondeu, tranquilo.

\- Na câmara gravitacional? – ela repetiu com a voz alterada, se levantando num pulo e visivelmente irritada – Mas por quê? Quando eu entrei, ainda não havia terminado o conserto!

\- Ele me pediu e eu terminei para você, filha. Você já havia adiantado bastante, por isso concluí logo o que faltava para a máquina funcionar novamente.

\- Desgraçado! – ela tremia de raiva – Não me interessa que ele seja um Saiyajin, ele vai ouvir umas poucas e boas agora mesmo!

\- Bulma! Filha, espere! Eu não iria lá agora! – o Dr. Briefs ainda tentou detê-la, mas foi em vão.

Correndo até a nave, Bulma pegou o controle emergencial que havia construído dias antes e apertou o botão vermelho, que desativou o painel de controle e desligou a câmara. Do lado de fora ela ouviu um grito furioso e muito familiar. Apertou o botão externo que abria a porta e entrou.

\- Foi você quem desligou a câmara? Mas por que diabos?... Eu estava treinando!

\- Treinar, treinar, treinar! É só nisso que você pensa! Meu pai tem outros inventos nos quais trabalhar, ele é um homem idoso e ocupado, que não pode ficar por sua conta! Por que foi incomodá-lo, eu ia terminar de consertar tudo amanhã!

Ela esperava que ele a respondesse com outro grito, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ele permaneceu em silêncio. Após alguns segundos que lhe pareceram intermináveis, Vegeta perguntou com uma voz mais calma:

\- É por isso que você tem consertado tudo o que eu destruo? Para poupar o seu pai?

Ela não respondeu, porque não queria lhe dar o gostinho de confirmar sua perspicácia. Ao ver que ela nada diria, ele continuou:

\- Pois eu estive fazendo o oposto: eu pedia a ele que consertasse as máquinas para poupar você... Sua tola. Entendo que depois que o moleque nasceu, você agora tem que passar o seu tempo cuidando dele.

Pega de surpresa, Bulma sentiu suas pernas ficando moles como gelatina. Era a primeira vez que o ouvia demostrando algum tipo de consideração com ela e o bebê. Se aproximando devagar, ela balbuciou, num fio de voz:

\- Quer... Quer dizer que... Você se importa conosco?

Com um olhar duro, ele se afastou e gritou:

\- Eu não quero dizer nada, mulher! Agora vá embora daqui e me deixe treinar em paz!

Caminhando até o painel de controle, Vegeta apertou um botão que fez com que a porta da câmara se abrisse. Saindo daquele torpor, Bulma deu as costas para ele e deixou a máquina, não podendo conter um sorriso enquanto ouvia a porta se fechando devagar atrás dela.

_Fim_

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Nota:**_ Escrevi essa história me lembrando de um doujinshi japonês lindo que vi certa vez, chamado _‘Kindness’_. Nele havia apenas a cena em que Bulma se desequilibra da escada enquanto consertava a nave e era salva por Vegeta. O restante da história é provindo da minha própria imaginação.


End file.
